


Фарлонг за две недели

by hirasava



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Romance, Schizophrenia, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Рид знает, что говорить с галлюцинацией — плохая идея, поэтому просто огибает ее и подходит к чайнику. — В самом деле, доктор Рид, — продолжает Ада, словно он принялся с нею спорить. — Не уверена, что вы действительно достойны своего звания доктора математических наук. С чего вы взяли, будто безумие должно лишить вас счастья?





	Фарлонг за две недели

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [furlong per fortnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048389) by [spqr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spqr/pseuds/spqr). 



Риду нравится думать о пустыне. Ночью он лежит на спине в постели, со сбившимися вокруг его ног простынями, и представляет, что он там — холодный песок засыпает его кожу, ветер шепчет над головой, словно вокруг него в темно-синем пейзаже дышат миллионы мертвых голосов, остатки какой-то древней эпохи. В последние месяцы его тянет к древним ближневосточным текстам. Он прочитал все, что попалось под руку: перечитывал Библию, _«Тысяча и одну ночь»_ , «Поэму о Гильгамеше», _«Маснави»_ , «Вендидад».

Слова текут через его мозг, как вода по скалам, и он сосредотачивается на их успокаивающем ритме, дрейфует, его веки тяжелеют, потолочный вентилятор над головой поворачивается по кругу снова и снова — поток стекает в ручеек, потом сочится тонкой струйкой, а затем не остается ничего — только шум движущихся на миллионы миль вокруг него дюн.

Это противоречит докторскому диплому по математике, который он повесил у себя на стену. Но в архаичном, первобытно-кочевом зарождении цивилизации Риду больше всего нравится непонимание времени. Для бедуинов, бродящих по бескрайним просторам Месопотамии, Персии, Вавилонии, Аравии и Израилю, сорок дней, кажется, длятся без конца, а тысяча и одна ночь — непостижимая вечность, ведь на прикроватном столике у них нет будильника, показывающего 03:47. Рид мог бы всю жизнь прожить в пустыне, погибнуть там и возродиться, а затем выйти к людям и заставить их сказать ему, будто он уходил _всего на неделю._

***

Лучше всего Рид спит в самолете. Хотя вообще-то лучше всего он спит в машине, когда за рулем Морган — длинные ночные переезды из одного штата в другой, уличные фонари и остановки, тихо бормочущая по радио дрянная кантри-музыка восьмидесятых. Но это редкость, такие дальние путешествия выпадают лишь раз в пару лет или около того. Более распространенный сценарий — лучше всего он спит в самолете. Ему кажется, все из-за вибрации двигателей, достаточно громких, чтобы заглушить его мысли, но не настолько оглушающих, чтобы лишить сна.

Он думает, что немало помогает и присутствие рядом Моргана, но существует так много переменных, поэтому он не может быть уверен в какой-либо причинно-следственной связи. Его единственная доказанная гипотеза заключается в том, что здесь он чувствует себя в безопасности, — логично, ведь на высоте тридцати восьми тысяч футов они в безопасности, самолеты падают крайне редко, а единственный человек на этом рейсе, которому он не доверил бы свою жизнь, — это пилот. Воплощение экзистенции. Все кажется проще и менее пугающе, когда он моргает спросонья и обнаруживает, что во сне пустил слюни на плечо Моргана. Он бормочет извинения и в ответ получает кокетливую улыбку.

Он спал около двух часов, но это его лучший результат за много месяцев. Остальная команда все еще спит, пытаясь хоть немного отдохнуть, прежде чем они приземлятся и займутся их последним делом в Джуно. Рид обхватывает пальцами пластиковый стаканчик с кофе и слушает низкий успокаивающий голос Моргана.

— По крайней мере, у меня должен быть мальчик, — говорит он. Пар из стаканчика кофе Моргана кружится вокруг его рта, и Рид, желая занять чем-то свой все еще сонный взгляд, разглядывает не только это — и замечает, насколько близко колени Моргана находятся к спинке сидения; как поднимается и опускается линия плеча спящей на боку напротив них Прентисс. Поэтому он не сосредотачивается на словах: — Хэнк, в честь моего отца. Не сокращенное от «Генри». Просто Хэнк.

— Ты не боишься? — Рид спрашивает тихо, чтобы никого не разбудить. — По статистике процент тех, кто работает в правоохранительных органах с высоким уровнем риска и обзаводится детьми, крайне низок — им кажется, что они одним своим присутствием подвергают детей опасности. То есть, ты же видел, что... — и замолкает. Социальные сигналы.

Морган почти никогда не раздражается на резковатую прямоту Рида.

— Нет, не боюсь, — говорит он. — Я думаю, лучше иметь что-то и бояться потерять, чем просто бояться и не позволить себе это.

Конечно, концепция хороша, но не везде применима. Когда ему исполнилось девятнадцать и появились головные боли, Рид решил, что никогда не будет иметь детей. Шизофрения — наследственная болезнь, а у него тринадцатипроцентная вероятность развития заболевания, и даже если она в нем не проявится, всегда есть шанс передать ее через поколение. Он видел, что болезнь сделала с матерью и его семьей, и знает, что сделает с ним, если появится такая возможность. Он не собирается взваливать это на ребенка.

Морган проводит рукой по груди, возле сердца. Риду кажется, Дерек даже не осознает улыбку на своем лице.

***

Во вторник Рид просыпается в девять минут шестого утра. Слишком рано. Из-за старых ран он хромает и едва передвигается по коридору своей квартиры, держась рукой за стену, с болтающимся на шее развязанным галстуком и не заправленной в штаны рубашкой. На крошечной, заваленной книгами кухне гора немытой посуды, бледный утренний свет сочится сквозь жалюзи, покрывающие маленькое окошко над раковиной, и подсвечивает эту гору. А кроме нее — еще и изящные складки длинной викторианской юбки, темные, искусно уложенные кудри, обрамляющие бледное, мягкое, нечеткое лицо и длинные ресницы.

Женщина, стоящая перед его микроволновкой, поворачивается к нему. Ее корсет сменяется широкой кружевной тканью, которая покрывает плечи и ключицу и завязывается на шее, но Риду сквозь сетку видны кожа женщины и застывший завиток метки над сердцем, вьющийся по груди к левому плечу.

— Доктор Рид, — говорит она с мягким британским акцентом. — Никак не могу понять вашей логики.

От Ады, графини Лавлейс, это довольно едкое оскорбление. Рид знает, что говорить с галлюцинацией — плохая идея, поэтому просто огибает ее и подходит к чайнику.

— В самом деле, доктор Рид, — продолжает Ада, словно он принялся с нею спорить. — Не уверена, что вы действительно достойны своего звания доктора математических наук. С чего вы взяли, будто безумие должно лишить вас счастья?

Честно говоря, Рид очень рад, что его галлюцинация — это кто-то, кто не может быть реальным. Если бы он обнаружил на своей кухне Моргана с такой же, как у него самого, меткой на плече, Рид не уверен, что смог бы проигнорировать его. Особенно если бы тот прикоснулся к его спине, как это сделала сейчас Ада, и сказал:

— Знаете, вам стоит рассказать им. Гораздо легче пережить это, не будучи одиноким. А сейчас вы — один.

Она поворачивает голову и целует его в шею, и он чувствует этот поцелуй, по-настоящему ощущает его, хотя это нереально. И никогда не станет реальностью.

***

Большинство онлайн баз данных принимают анонимные фотографии, начиная с шестнадцатилетнего возраста. Они не работают с какими-либо государственными ресурсами для идентификации, поэтому большинство детей заносят в Сеть свои метки, едва получают доступ к интернету, лгут о своем возрасте и изменяют его, чтобы позже исправить. Рид не любит компьютеры, не любит интернет, и ему не кажется правильным размещать личные фото в Сети, он практически уверен, что в любом случае никто не захочет искать такую родственную душу — тощего, большеротого супер-умника, да еще и периодически ловящего глюки.

В тринадцать лет его компанией были цифры. В восемнадцать он теряет девственность и рубашку, которая остается у тридцатилетнего докторанта, жаждущего, чтобы Рид упомянул его в своей работе по теоретической физике, которую собирается опубликовать. В двадцать два он получает свой значок, а вместе с ним и друзей.

Рид не очень любит раздеваться. Его метка довольно большая — сложно не заметить, — и он предпочитает скрывать ее, ведь если никто и никогда не увидит ее, то не узнает, что они — родственные души, а значит, больше никому, кроме него, не придется взваливать на себя этот груз. Никому не нужно будет смотреть, как он просыпается и не знает, какое сегодня число; никто не услышит, как он кричит до хрипоты из-за того, чего на самом деле нет; никто не войдет в их спальню и не обнаружит его расписывающим стены всяким бредом, потому что сам он считает это ключом ко Вселенной.

***

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — тихо спрашивает Морган. Они бог знает где, в Южной Дакоте, и слабого света, просачивающегося через дверь из коридора в их гостиничный номер, едва хватает Риду, чтобы увидеть Моргана, который вылез из своей кровати и теперь склонился над ним. Сердце Рида по-прежнему бешено стучит, грудь все еще вздымается, но он умудряется настолько контролировать свой голос, что в его тоне не слышно испуга и паники, когда он говорит:

— Это был всего лишь сон. Я в порядке. Извини, что разбудил.

Он думает, что неплохо справляется, сдерживая крики ужаса, хотя его тело все еще думает, будто кошмар не закончился, но Морган садится на кровать рядом с ним.

— Со мной тебе не нужно «быть в порядке», парень.

Рид хочет достать из своей сумки «Тысяча и одна ночь» и пробежаться пальцами по страницам. Хочет притянуть к себе Моргана, уложить рядом и посмотреть, смогут ли объятия его партнера успокоить дрожь. Ему хочется научиться доверять чему-то, кроме собственного разума, но он знает, какую опасность сулит разделение с кем-то привязанностей.

— Это просто был...— начинает он, но замолкает, ведь как можно объяснить…

Как он может сказать Моргану: _«Думаю, я схожу с ума. Я вижу то, чего нет. И боюсь, что в конечном итоге кто-то убью, но эта работа — все, что у меня есть. Я не могу пойти к психиатру, поскольку не могу принимать лекарства, ведь я — наркоман. Мне только что приснилось, будто я участвовал в бою при Энтитеме — в третьем классе я делал доклад о победном сражении, которое положило конец Гражданской войне. Я видел войска, которые были там, и все они погибли, и я не знаю, если бы зажегся свет, не окружали ли бы меня люди, одетые в форму цветов «Союза»._

Рид тяжело сглатывает.

— Ничего, — говорит он. — Теперь уже все хорошо.

Но чувствует руку Моргана на своем лице, пальцы касаются осторожно, но настойчиво, и это вызывает у него смех — странный звук, который звучит маниакально даже в его собственных ушах.

— Ты должен... — он снова сглатывает и не слишком хорошо контролирует свой жалкий голос. — Тебе нужно вернуться в постель. Утром нас ждет много работы, а я сейчас просто спущусь в холл и займусь географическим…

— Рид, — говорит Морган. — Успокой свой мозг, красавчик. Что тебя гложет?

В темноте шуршат простыни, когда Рид тяжело садится на постели, и его лицо оказывается в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Моргана. Он видит мягкий зернистый отблеск света на его лице и на морщинке на лбу. Морган кладет руку ему на плечо и сжимает его. Мог ли Рид рассказать кому-нибудь, ожидать, что кто-то разделит с ним тяжесть этого знания и будет выносить его каждый день, имел ли право взвалить подобное на Моргана, — но он говорит:

— Думаю, я схожу с ума.

***

Рид следует прямо за Тутанхамоном в Нью-Йорском метро. У него нет ночного дежурства, до следующего убийства еще восемнадцать часов, и он три раза пересаживается из одного вагона метро в другой. Он даже не смотрит, куда едет, не следит за остановками, просто не отводит взгляд от маленького египтянина в набедренной повязке, с подведенными глазами, который занимает свободное место напротив него. Он едет за Тутанхамоном на склад у воды, заходит с ним внутрь, находит мясохранилище, надевает латексные перчатки и пробегает пальцами по позвоночникам жертв — трофеям.

Он понятия не имеет, что сказать команде, когда происходит нечто вроде этого. Неизбежно все заканчивается сложными математическими расчетами, которые не понимает никто, и, возможно, некими средневековыми реверансами для разнообразия. От этого он чувствует себя отвратительно, потому что лжет им, но не знает, что еще ему остается делать.

После Тутанхамона он не галлюцинировал нескольких месяцев. Это приходит и уходит — убаюкивая в ложном чувстве безопасности, а затем поджидает за углом с кувалдой и бьет его в живот, и три с половиной месяца спустя, когда команда находится в Мехико, расследуя убийства американских студентов, он щурится, глядя на яркое голубое небо, и видит поток греческих букв, мерцающих в тумане между зданиями. Он хватает Моргана за руку, оттаскивает от залитой кровью мертвой студентки и говорит:

— Я не могу объяснить откуда, но поверь, я знаю, куда идти.

Это не предвидение. Логически он это понимает. Знает, что нет никаких таинственных сверхъестественных сил, разъедающих ему разум или сидящих у него на плече, которые бросают ему подсказки, связанные с делами. Просто его собственный мозг обрабатывает информацию так, что его аналитическое мышление в настоящий момент не может осознать, это всего лишь дамба, которая блокирует все факты и дает протечку в странных местах. И единственный способ, собирающий эти утечки в один поток, — _это альфа, бета, гамма, дельта, эпсилон_ , которые текут по крутым улочкам трущоб Мехико.

***

Риду кажется странным, что он совсем не чувствует боли. Это шок, он знает, потому что ощущает вкус крови во рту, словно та поднимается из горла, и чувствует, как что-то теплое и липкое растекается по рубашке. Это всего лишь шок, и скоро ему будет очень больно, поэтому стоит наслаждаться онемением, пока оно не прошло. Он кашляет и чувствует, как еще больше крови течет по подбородку. Все вокруг него очень громкое и далекое. Солнце садится, Вашингтон сейчас в безопасности, и Рид, честно говоря, рад, что умрет и не увидит, как его мозг деградирует.

Внезапно перед глазами, заслоняя небо, появляется Морган. Он давит Риду на грудь, и от этого появляется настолько резкая боль, что Рид задыхается, и вдруг все возвращается к кричащим цветам, боли, панике, шуму, постоянному движению вокруг и твердому тротуару под ним. И Моргану, который твердит, словно мантру:

— Нет, нет, не сегодня, давай, Рид, не сегодня, ты не уйдешь от меня сегодня, давай, малыш…

Рид хватает его за рубашку, оставляя на ней отпечатки крови.

— Это реальность? — хрипит он. — Я действительно умираю?

К этому Морган уже привык — Рид пристально разглядывает место преступления и бормочет нечто вроде: _«Ты видишь? Это реально? Этот парень правда сказал, что был агентом ЦРУ?»_ , но он качает головой и говорит:

— Нет, Рид, нет. Это действительно происходит, но ты не умрешь. Я не позволю тебе, детка.

***

Рид любит погружаться в забытые эпохи, когда в сорока днях заключалась целая вечность, поскольку иногда ему кажется, будто сорок дней — это все, что ему осталось в реальном мире. Даже такой большой отрезок времени может быть чрезмерно оптимистичным прогнозом…

Он просыпается под водой. Его кардиомонитор приглушен, как и все звуки под водой, и когда он поворачивает голову, чтобы выглянуть в окно, то движется медленно, легко и невесомо. Снаружи все в порядке, но внутри больницы все заполнено чистой, голубой водой, коридоры за пределами палаты тоже в воде, форма у медсестер пузырится вокруг них, и длинные волосы Рида плавают вокруг его головы. Он чувствует, что и его начинает относить от кровати, делает вдох и ощущает, как скользит поток жидкости ему в горло, в легкие, но он не давится.

Морган спит в кресле в углу, забросив ноги на каталку. Рид хочет сказать ему что-нибудь — открывает рот, а там полно воды, как и во всем мире, но он все равно старается, и звук его голоса вырывается из горла и плывет сквозь воду:

— Эй... Морган.

Он видит, как тот начинает шевелиться, и спустя мгновение открывает глаза, и оборачивается к Риду…

Их глаза встречаются, и вся вода с громким плеском рушится на пол. Оглушительный, внезапный каскад волнами разносится по всей больнице, оставляя Рида мокрым и задыхающимся, пока его легкие приспосабливаются дышать воздухом, а не жидкостью. Морган встает и бросается к нему, кладет руки на плечи, и говорит: «Дыши, парень, дыши», а Рид оглядывается и ничего не видит из того, что видел перед этим — пол сухой, как и его одежда.

Он протягивает руки, опутанные трубками от капельниц, чтобы схватить руки Моргана. Сравнивает дыхание своих легких с осторожным дыханием напарника и позволяет собственным мыслям сбежать и укрыться в константах — мигающих зеленых цифрах его пульса и кровяного давления, в уровне кислорода в крови, в успокаивающем гуле голоса Моргана, в резком запахе антисептика, говорящего ему: _«Ты не мертв»_.

Аналитическая часть его разума медленно возвращается к жизни и твердит: «Больница не может быть полностью заполнена водой. Это невозможно».

Он помнит, как боролся с кем-то, стащил с него бомбу и бежал, а потом бросил ее через перила в Потомак.

Помнит звук выстрела и руки Моргана, держащие его.

— Как... — его голос срывается, и Морган встает, чтобы принести ему воды, которую он тут же выпивает. — Долго я был в отключке?

— Почти неделю, — отвечает Морган. — Ты был на волоске от смерти. — Таким уставшим Рид не видел его никогда: под глазами набухли темные мешки, а речь была невнятной. Он садится на кровать рядом с Ридом, берет его за руку и крепко сжимает, словно пытаясь удостовериться, что тот здесь. — Пару раз я думал, что потерял тебя, красавчик.

Рид моргает и отводит взгляд.

— Ты должен быть с командой, — говорит он. — Уверен, у них сейчас уже есть новое дело. Они нуждаются в тебе. Ты не обязан оставаться со мной…

— Рид, — говорит Морган тем самым терпеливым тоном, который означает, что он согласен подождать, пока Спенсер прекратит болтать и на самом деле посмотрит на него. — Ничто не заставит меня уйти от тебя. Нет ни единого шанса, что я вообще когда-либо тебя оставлю, так что тебе лучше привыкнуть к этому.

Рид хмуро смотрит на него. Морган улыбается и целует его в макушку, а затем в лоб.

— Я кое-что покажу тебе, — бормочет он. — Я был с тобой в машине скорой помощи, парень. Видел, как твое сердце остановилось, и видел, как оно снова забилось. А еще увидел это, — он кладет руку на сердце Рида, а потом встает, берется за ворот и стягивает пуловер, чтобы Рид рассмотрел — асимметричный символ бесконечности, который вьется на его груди.

Морган оказывается очень близко к его лицу и дышит одним с ним воздухом, но Спенсер заставляет свой мозг фокусироваться на кардиомониторе — вещественном и бесспорном. Он позволяет Моргану обхватить свою голову большими руками, позволяет один долгий поцелуй, не противится, когда Дерек отстраняется и опять тянется к нему. Он чувствует себя в безопасности, просто прекрасно, но…

Когда Морган снова прерывает поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть, Рид говорит:

— Я знаю. Вообще-то мне известно об этом уже некоторое время.

***

Морган не оставляет его. Ночует на диване Рида и отказывается уходить, спит с двумя пистолетами на журнальном столике перед ним, и Риду хочется сказать ему, что держать огнестрельное оружие в одной квартире с сумасшедшим — плохая идея, но это было бы лицемерием с его стороны, ведь у него самого всегда под рукой собственный пистолет. Изменилось только то, что сейчас рядом с ним Морган. Он помогает Риду передвигаться и отвлекает его, когда Спенсер отказывается принимать болеутоляющие. Еще он прибегает, когда тот просыпается с криком, и просто остается.

Рид ведет с собой бесконечный спор на тему своего желания попросить Моргана с ним спать. Он пытается озвучить для себя каждый аргумент: «Я не хочу, чтобы ты проходил через то, что прошел я; не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня таким; ты хочешь семью, хочешь детей и дом в пригороде; ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего, чем все, что я вообще когда-либо смогу тебе дать; где-то есть человек, который будет любить тебя даже при несовпадении ваших меток; это только навредит нам обоим; это действительно очень хреново».

Но Морган просто хватает его гиперактивные руки и, сжимая в своих, говорит:

— Рид, все время, что я знаком с тобой, я хотел, чтобы это был ты. Все эти годы я надеялся, что это будешь ты.

***

Конец прост. Он находит Аду, графиню Лавлейс, устроившую английское чаепитие у него в кухне в 02:17, когда он, пиная подушку, искал свою копию «Маснави». Морган храпит на диване, а Ада смотрит на Рида в свете несуществующих свечей и решительно говорит:

— Доктор Рид, я не могу позволить вам продолжать в том же духе, — она наливает ему чай в чашку, и он замечает, что метка пропала с ее белой прозрачной кожи. — Вы вредите себе всю свою жизнь, и я закрывала на это глаза. Но не позволю вам ранить вашу родственную душу.

Он хочет нарушить правило — не говорить со своими галлюцинациями, — хочет сказать: «Я не делаю ему больно. Последнее, что я когда-либо хотел сделать, это причинить ему вред». Но правила существуют не просто так, и он все еще наслаждается своими сорока ночами в пустыне.

— Специальный агент Морган не собирается покидать вас, доктор Рид, — продолжает Ада. — Так что примите его. Это вполне логично.

От хождения без посторонней помощи Рид ощущает болезненный дискомфорт в груди, но это ничто по сравнению с невыносимой, лихорадочной болью, которая не давала ему спать по ночам недели назад. Он чувствует взгляд Ады на себе, когда обходит вокруг стола, и высокую стопку книг, неуверенно балансирующую на одном из стульев. Спенсер идет в свою тесную гостиную, где диван занимает большую часть свободного пространства. Есть еще книжная полка и радио, а телевизора нет («И почему я не удивлен?» — риторически поинтересовался Дерек). В темноте звука дыхания Моргана достаточно, чтобы вести его, и Рид медленно встает перед ним на одно колено.

Свечи исчезли из кухни, а с ними и графиня Лавлейс. Рид немного расслабляет напряженные плечи и протягивает руку, пока не чувствует тепло тела Моргана, его плечо.

— Дерек.

Он ощущает, как тот шевелится под его ладонью, чувствует, когда тот полностью просыпается.

— Спенсер? — говорит он. — Ты в порядке, детка?

— Я... — пытается сказать Рид. Он чувствует, как волны, волны многих лет отказа от прошлого обрушиваются на дамбы и с грохотом вытесняют их, и, как ни странно, смаргивает слезы. — Думаю, я просто боюсь. — Морган поднимает руку и притягивает его ближе к себе, так, что Рид опирается на диван и, едва начав говорить, уже не может остановиться. — На самом деле я просто в ужасе. Я боюсь моего собственного разума, потому что это всегда было единственным, что у меня было, а теперь он поврежден, и я знаю, что это болезнь. Я видел такое раньше. Видел, что она может сделать, а я... — его голос срывается. — Я не хочу, чтобы это нам мешало.

Он чувствует, как сжимает в горсти ворот футболки Моргана, но не в состоянии это контролировать. Он ничего не может сделать, чтобы заставить себя отпустить его.

— Я всегда убеждал себя, что в моем случае лучше никогда не найти свою родственную душу. Я просто справлялся бы с этим сам, и моя вторая половинка смогла бы жить своей жизнью, без меня. Но потом... появился ты.

 _Морган._ Ощущение безопасности и уютный сон в самолете. Их взгляды, встречающиеся в поле, когда Рид немедленно понимает, о чем думает и что собирается сделать его партнер. Большие руки на тощем теле Рида и на груди, силой воли удерживающие кровь в его сердце. Глубокий голос, протяжное «парень», «красавчик», «гений», «Рид, успокой свой разум», «я хотел, чтобы это был ты», «поверь мне, я не оставлю тебя».

Рид чувствует, как Морган придвинулся к нему в темноте. И руки Моргана, осторожно касающиеся его, а потом — как тот прижимается лицом к шее. Ощущает вибрацию его голоса: «Все будет хорошо, малыш». Позволяет себе уронить голову на плечо Моргана, к его метке, и раствориться в нем. Позволяет поверить — пусть на мгновение, — что Морган говорит правду, и это не просто слова, и все действительно будет хорошо. Он перестанет видеть уравнения в облаках, и кости жертв убийства, вроде останков после ритуалов вуду, во сне.

***

Риду лучше спится во второй половине дня. Он завернут в простыни и в Моргана. Дерек спит так, будто боится, что Рид исчезнет: он крепко обнимает его и практически полностью лежит на нем, их лица находятся почти вплотную друг к другу, и он вжимает Рида в подушки и матрас. Тот не против, ему нравится ощущать на себе тяжесть Моргана. Спенсер спит без сновидений — они провели весь выходной в постели, и Морган часами покрывал каждый сантиметр его кожи засосами, и их одежда до сих пор разбросана по полу спальни Рида.

Он просыпается раньше Моргана и обводит непослушными, сонными пальцами его метку. Дневной солнечный свет оранжевыми лучами пробивается через опущенные на окно жалюзи, и Рид принимает прикосновение голой кожи Моргана словно обещание тысячи и одной ночи, которые ещё настанут. Некоторые теории пока остаются без доказательств, но поддерживаются.

Морган медленно просыпается. Поднимается на локте и наклоняется к Спенсеру с долгим поцелуем сомкнутыми губами, неуклонным и неторопливым. Его руки скользят в растрепанные волосы Рида, затем вниз, к бедру. Рид отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы можно было сказать «день добрый» около губ Моргана, и в ответ получает легкую улыбку и «привет, красавчик». Рид снова тянет к себе Дерека, сцеловывая его улыбку, и это полностью противоречит его собственному мировоззрению, но в такие моменты он думает, что на самом деле ему наплевать, реально это или нет. Поскольку вечность — древняя идея ушедшей эпохи, и все, что у него есть — сиюминутный момент.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Фарлонг — британская единица измерения длины, равная 201 метру. 
> 
> 2\. Ада Лавлейс — известный математик. Дочь Д.Г. Байрона. 
> 
> 3\. Потомак — река на востоке США, впадающая в Чесапикский залив Атлантического океана.


End file.
